my24_3fandomcom-20200215-history
Ganti ng Puso
Synopsis The story revolves around Martin Caballero (Kristopher Kuga) a young man who wants to find justice to the killer of his father. Before returning to his hometown he payed many investigators to find the killer of his father and bring him to jail, his investigators then found a hat and Martin then remembers that, that hat resembles Leo Silvestre's hat, so he claims that the Silvestre is the one who killed his father. And now Martin had planned to get all of Silvestre's fortune and claim what is rightfully theirs. Cast *Kristopher Kuga as Martin Caballero = Son of Melissa and Carlito Caballero. After he graduated from college, he pursue his career and after many years of hard work, he is now a rich businessman and is planning to return to his hometown and get revenge to the Silvestre family, of what they did to his father and claim what is rightfully theirs. *Hamilton Javier as Kevin Silvestre = Son of Veronica and Leo Silvestre. He appears to be a playboy and an arrogant person like Martin to someone he don't like or don't know, but when it comes to his parents or relatives his as kind of a person like Martin, especially to his younger sister Eloisa of whom his so protective of. Though he always help with the family business a long time now, he still doesn't know his family's dark secret. He will later meet Martin's elder sister Shirley of whom he will get serious into. *Krystal Reyes as Eloisa Silvestre = Kevin's younger sister of whom he's so protective of. She appears to be bratty and arrogant like the time she and Martin met, but when talking to his brother he is lovely and honest. Martin will later on use her to get close to the Silvestre family and get revenge on them, but as Eloisa come to open up her good side to Martin, Martin is starting to fall for her. *Jazmin Ortega as Shirley Caballero = Martin's elder sister of whom appear to be tomboyish like, at first meeting with Kevin she really dislikes him and even dislikes him more when he come to know that Kevin is from the Silvestre family, the family who killed her father. That's why she decided to help his younger brother Martin to get revenge on the Silvestre family. Supporting Cast *'Berta Sanchez' as Melissa Caballero = mother of Martin and Shirley. She was once one of the Silvestre's business partners, but then later on got betrayed by the Silvestre's and almost got killed in a car accident with his husband Carlito who died in that day, so Melissa had decided to take revenge on the Silvestre's. *'Corazon Enriquez' as Gloria Silvestre = grandmother of Kevin and Eloisa. She was the owner of Paradise Hotel in Manila and Rancho Paradiso in the province and is claim to be the richest family in that province. *'Eula Uytingco' as Veronica Silvestre = ambitious mother of Kevin and Eloisa. She will do anything just to get the things she wanted. *'Benjamin Silangan' as Leo Silvestre = father of Kevin and Eloisa, and is the one who is behind Melissa and Carlito's accident. *Isabella Hernandez as Elizabeth "Beth" Dimaano = Shirley's childhood bestfriend. *Gabby Gonzalez as Dennis Guevara = Martin's childhood bestfriend and co-worker. *Charisa dela Paz as Leah Valdez = friend of Eloisa *'Kurt Smith' as Chris Martin = friend of Kevin Guest Cast *'Aguinaldo Santiago' as Carlito Caballero = father of Martin and Shirley who got killed in a car accident. *Adrian Zapate as Young Martin *Alex Rivera as Young Kevin *'Bethany Sanchez' as Young Eloisa *Diana Torres as Young Shirley